The present invention relates to a dancing toy device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dancing toy device with a plurality of vibrating limbs.
Most conventional toy device cannot be vibrated with two or more articles thereon. It is difficult to vibrate an article on a toy. It is very difficult to vibrate a plurality of articles on a toy also.